Sanity
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Tiedoll's death breaks Kanda, making him question God. Because who's to say, is God really such a great person. When he takes someone perishes. When in his time of need Allen may be the only person that can calm Kanda. Allen X Kanda


One-Shot (May end up being two)~ Just something I thought of writing while I was ignoring my English teacher. Surprisingly I think it came out really good so read and review!

By: Ghost of the Darkness  
Pairing: Allen X Kanda (Yullen) (Little OC)  
Disclaimer: Don't own -Man

Summary: Tiedoll's death breaks Kanda making him question God. Because who's to say is God really such a great person. When he takes someone perishes. When in his time of need Allen maybe the only person that can calm Kanda.

Sanity

The moon was high in the sky, shining its light on every crevice possible. Maybe it suited the occasion, like something in a beautiful painting. Showing the art that the deceased General Tiedoll loved so much.

The Black Order was in mourning, for another General was lost to what seemed like a never ending war. Allen, the destroyer of time, was looking for one of those, must likely, mourning exorcist. He was looking for Yu Kanda, the emotionless samurai. Kanda was at his Generals funeral, but before anyone took notice of him, he was gone.

Allen was starting to get concerned. The last few people he saw, he gave a smile to and asked "Have you seen Kanda?" But most said, "No." Well some even wondered if he had actually shown up to his own Generals funeral.

Allen's lover sure knew how to make someone worry. Kanda always ran off when his walls were shattering, letting his emotions show. Allen was passing through the halls growing frantic with each passing minute when an idea struck him. Kanda had a tendency to go to higher places to think and the highest place in the Order was the roof.

Sure enough, Kanda was sitting there on the roof. His legs up to his chest and arms laid across his knees, looking up at the sky. Allen took a deep, calming breath before he pulled off his jacket and walked over to Kanda. Once behind him, he placed his jacket on his shoulders before sitting down, "You'll catch a cold if you stay up here without a jacket, BaKanda."

"Well now you'll catch a cold, Moyashi~." Kanda shot back, with unneeded emphasis on Moyashi, as he pulled the Allen's jacket tighter around himself.

The two teens sat in silence for a minute, mist forming around them in the silence, giving it another minute Allen finally decided to risk breaking the fragile calm they had, by talking. "Kanda, why are you up here in the cold?" Allen's voice was calm, but serious, yet not angry, just worried.

Kanda exhaled, somewhat depressed for the loss of the beautiful silence. "To be alone." Kanda turned to see Allen's face as he said this. It was surprising though, that Allen still only had a calm, collected look in his eyes.

"You really think it's best to be alone right now? Right after your guardian's death?" Allen was all serious now. He knew how it felt to lose someone important and it hurt all that more being forced to go on alone. Kanda may have said he hated the General, but who doesn't he say that to? Personally, Allen thought Kanda was all about tough love. Probably just the way he grew up.

Kanda stared at Allen for awhile, running the question through his head. Then he muffled out a dry, meaningless laugh, "Ha~ha~ I-I . . . really don't know anymore. Ha~" Kanda then lifted his hand to his face, covering half of it, as the tears started to run.

Allen watched as Kanda literally broke down. The laughs and tears hurting him. Allen couldn't stop himself, if Kanda had ever needed him, this was that time.

Allen pulled Kanda into an embrace. A hand around his back and the other holding Kanda's head to his chest. Kanda struggled against it, trying hard to make Allen let go. But Allen knew that this was why he really came looking for Kanda , to be his support. Allen tightened his grip around Kanda and started stroking his hair to calm him down.

Soon Kanda was calm, his head was on Allen's shoulder and hands griped in his shirt. Allen still had his arms around Kanda, as he continued to stroke his hair. Kanda toke a deep breath and released his grip on Allen's shirt, then he turned in Allen's hold so his back was now up against Allen's chest. Allen also shifted so his hands where now wrapped around Kanda's waist and his chin was on Kanda's shoulder. "So, you calm now?"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to." Allen chuckled as Kanda shot him his famous death glare. He was definitely back to his normal self. "I just can't wait to tel Lavi that the _great_ Yu Kanda showed me his tears!"

"You wouldn't!"

"**So**~ would!"

"You're **so**~ dead!" Kanda lunged at Allen's throat, giving off a murderous aura. Allen grabbed Kanda's wrists just before his hands got to his neck.

"Killing me won't help with anything!"

"We'll see!" Kanda pushed all his weight on to Allen, sending him onto his back, then using the rest of his strength he drew his hands closer to Allen's neck. But before he could strangle Allen, he was rolled onto his back and pinned down by the very person he had planned to kill.

"See? Nothing good will come out of trying to killing me." Kanda growled making Allen smirk as he leaned down and nipped at Kanda's lips.

Kanda didn't move for awhile after that, just stared up at Allen. Kanda breathed but stayed completely still, making Allen worry that he might have hurt the to prideful exorcist. When finally Kanda talked, "Why is God so cruel?"

Allen looked confused for a second before he finally realized what Kanda meant by the question. He was, more or less, wondering why God choose to take away a persons important people after so much.

Allen's face softened into a smile as he leaned down again and kissed Kanda. Then he slumped down beside his long haired samurai and looped his arms around him. "Who knows. But in the end it always works out, right?"

Kanda sighed. Not a sigh of relief, or boredom, just a sigh. "Whatever." Kanda then shifted into Allen's arms so his face was in Allen's chest.

The sky was bright from the shining stars that covered it, like a blanket of lights. The moon was ready to go down, maybe giving another few more hours of its beauty. A breeze blow by, blowing Allen's hair out of his eyes as he looked down on the peaceful, sleeping face of **his** Japanese beauty.

Allen slowly sat up, trying not to wake Kanda. He moved himself into a kneeling position by the sleeping figure as he moved his arm under Kanda's back, slowly moving his other arm under Kanda's legs, and lifting him up. Allen made sure that Kanda's head was laid gently against his shoulder as he quietly made his way back into the Order, making sure not to wake Kanda or the sleeping members of the tower.

Everything was going fine as Allen walked the bare halls of the Order. No one was up, and the only thing Kanda did since Allen started moving him was cuddle into his touch. Allen was on the 4th floor headed to the 12th room on the right, Kanda's room . Allen made it mandatory to know the locations of all of his friends' rooms so he wouldn't get lost on the way there.

Allen stopped at the 12th door and pushed on it, Kanda never locked it so the door swung right open. It was a plain room consisting of a bed, dresser, a round table with two chairs, and Kanda's treasured lotus on the nightstand. Allen walked towards the bed, gently laying Kanda down on it. He then undid Kanda's high pony tail, slipped his shoes off, and slid his jacket off of Kanda's shoulders, then pulled the blankets up around him.

Allen folded up his jacket, said a soft, "Goodnight," and made to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He looked back to see Kanda was half up in bed gripping Allen's wrist, his eyes were half lidded and glazed over with sleep.

Allen was shocked for a second, Kanda wasn't sleeping well these last few days, so Allen figured he'd be totally knocked out. And he was, **until**Allen attempted to leave. Allen sighed, "Alright. Alright. As stubborn as ever." Kanda let go of Allen's wrist as Allen sat his coat down on the table and went to close the door.

When he came back Kanda had moved to one side of the bed, laid back down, with his hair spread out around his head on the half of the pillow he occupied. Kanda stared at Allen as he gave a soft, small smile and walked back over to the side of the bed. Allen toke off his shoes, placing them next to Kanda's, and slid his vest off, tossing it onto his coat.

Allen then slid under the covers on the bed holding himself up to stare down on Kanda, who in turned stared up. Allen brushed Kanda's bangs out of his face, leaned down and kissed his head, whispering another soft, "Goodnight," before laying down. Kanda snuggling into Allen as he was embraced and said a quiet, "Night." Making Allen smile and pull Kanda closer as they both drifted off to sleep.

_**FIN**_

This story was a sucker to type! It took FOREVER~~! Anyways I think it's one of my best!  
Please READ N' REVIEW! : )

Ghost of the Darkness

So~ Sorry it's been so long~ *sheepishly scratches head* but because I wrote this story like two years ago, I had AWFUL grammer and am just now deciding to go back and edit.  
Happy to have someone reading my FF!

OH, also I changed my pin name~ It's no longer Ghost of the Darkness

-HeWhoCrys


End file.
